For the Love of Winx! SYOC
by lovablecheetah
Summary: What if Bloom never was a fairy? What if Icy, Darcy, and Stormy never even exsisted? Someone would have to take their place, right?


For the Love of Winx! SYOC

Bloom and the original girls never existed. No Flora. No Stella. No Bloom. Even though they do not exist, that isn't an open call for someone to snatch up the Dragon Fire. You can, though, use their planets as your characters own.

**Rules.**  
**1.** **You must give two characters; whether that is male witch and male fairy, female fairy and male specialist, or male Cloud Tower teacher and a female specialist, etc etc.**

**2. You can have any of the Enchantix, Sophix, Lovix, and ALL OF THOSE THINGS. I'd like to believe that you can get your Zoomix wings without actually having to be an Enchantix**

**3. No Dragon Fire. You can have some super awesome ancient SPELL thingy, but no "OVER 9,000! POWAaAaAA". Make your character's attacks and defenses match their level of ability. They have to be able to grow through-out the story. If you read all of the rules, put "I have read this, B" in your family section.**

**4. Be unique with your power and spells. The most detailed and unique will be chosen over something that is so cookie-cutter-esque.**

**5. You CANNOT, I repeat - CANNOT, have the power of all four elements (fire, water, earth, air)**  
**You also cannot have the power of love/peace. I believe that's a bit controlling if character's are going to get into a fight.**

**I hope that you go into detail with your characters. I'm also looking for co-writers; message me if you're interested.**

**I'm looking for:  
4 more female fairies**

A jumble of male fairies

**A boat ton of teachers (female and male) (Alfea and Cloud Tower)**

A gaggle of Wizards

**A wimple of Witchs**

**And gobs of Specialists (male)**

I also need people to write what their romantic relationship would be. Please be open to your OC being paired with someone else's OC.

* * *

Name: Rebecca Maller, Princess  
Age: 18  
Birthday: December 17th  
Race (Fairy/Witch/Specialist/Wizard): Fairy  
Position (Student, Enemy, Friend, Teacher, Hottie .-.): Student

Planet: Endira  
Planet Description: What once was a prosperous loving planet, now struggling to survive.

Powers (can have two planet based powers): Based on her mother's nature powers and her father's water powers

Personality: Rebecca is very blunt and honest when need be. She's good friend and is willing to give people another chance. She always lets her friends know that she is willing to listen to their problems. However, she is not afraid to speak her mind and go against popular ideas and tell her opinion no matter the consequences. She cares for everyone, even people she doesn't know personally. She'll stick up for anyone, even if it's to a teacher. Talkative too, but that was perfectly fine. Despite that, she still knows how to listen, how to pay attention to those she cared about. And even despite that, some don't like her, but that's their own fault. She couldn't care less until people start spreading lies, then she smells of revenge. She'll give anyone a chance to a fault. She will normally stick to herself. You will either find her in the dance studio, in a garden, or in her room listening to music.  
A person to fear, yet admire.

Likes: Giving advice, music, dancing, food.

Dislikes: Spiders e.e...yeah... definitely those spiders, players, two-faced people

Personality Flaws: She trusts people way too easily and way too often. She's easy to forgive, but she'll never forget. Way too opinionated.

A saying/catch phrase that your character would say: "The whole damn planet is dieing and I have to fix it!"

Appearance: Rebecca is 5'4" with long light brown hair that reaches her lower back. She has blue/green eyes that have a hint of yellow and orange that gradient out. She extremely light and ivory skin.

Every day wear: Rebecca wears stone washed flare jeans. They fit perfectly to her body. A light blue camisole with a white cotton bolero jacket. The jacket has on it a green insignia of the Maller crest. And some flippy floppys to pull it together c:

Sleepwear: White shorts and a light blue tank top with the same crest.

Fairy/Witch/Wizard/Specialist Appeal: I honestly don't know how to explain it, but I've put my default to what it looks like. I've edited the picture to make it look more like Rebecca. Just add more sparkles. c:

Fairy Level (if one): Enchantix, but she got her Zoomix wings when she needed to save a child who tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff.

Specialists Weapon of Choice: N/A

Attacks:  
Vine Choker~ Vines reach out from the ground and wraps around an enemy's body, squeezing them.

Shinu the Water Monster~ A very ancient spell that has only been done once. I would leave the fairy without her Winx for weeks and her energy completely drained. It is extremely hard to control and hard to create. A fairy would have to be borderline crazy homicidal to get the anger level high enough to conjure up this monster. What happens is all the water available, including from in the clouds, begins to form a massive monster around the fairy's body. Only the fairy can stop it.

Water Whip~ Water forms around the fairies arm and she uses it like a whip.

Sleeping Flower~ Uses this on an enemy to lower their attacks, putting them into a lazy state

Defenses:  
Dirt Casket~ A thick sphere of dirt surrounds her our someone else as a protection

Healing Water~ Replenishes a tiny bit of Winx and heals minor wounds

Stunning Pollen~ Stunns other person momentarily

Family: King Tiberius Maller (Alive) and Queen Malrose Maller (Dead)

Relationship: with anyone or my OC:

Bonded Pixie (Can be a Dark Pixie if you're a witch or a Specialist Pixie [has to be a male Pixie] if you're a Specialist): Vena the Pixie of Patience.

Pixie Description: Vena is the Pixie of Patience; which helped a lot when it took forever for Rebecca to open up to her. Vena has short dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Vena uses her pixie powers to help clear other's minds.

Home Planet Pet: A black tortoise-shell kitty cat named Oriah. It's my RL pet and I'm WAY too lazy to create some cool new animal no one has ever heard of x3

Bio: When Rebecca was being born, the doctor told Queen Malrose that the raw power an infant would have been, was not being shown, something was blocking the power. So, up until the age of 5, the queen was draining her own power and placing it inside her daughter. Once all her Winx was gone, the Queen passed away. The plant life became wilted and dead, almost as if Queen Malrose was what kept the planet alive. Rebecca's father, King Tiberius Maller, fell under an extremely dark depression. He spoke to no one, barely ate, and never left his throne. Rebecca was being cared for by her mother's guardians Karsh and Luna. They trained her as best they could and Rebecca would always appreciate it, but it wasn't the same as they couldn't teach her what she needed to know. One day, Ms. Faragonda came and spoke to the king. She managed to have him agree to allow the princess live and be taught at Alfea. Over the summer, she went through vigorous and brutal training to get her up to her Enchantix level. She didn't get her Enchantix the normal way, like the other students.

Good or Evil:  
Good

* * *

Name: Candice Keat; Princess  
Age: 19  
Birthday: October 27th  
Position (Friend, Enemy, Student, Teacher, Hottie .-.) *Note, this is just what you wish your character to be: Enemy  
Race (Fairy/Witch/Specialist/Wizard): Witch

Planet: Werica  
Planet Description: Werica is an all-female witch planet. There are only 3 men at a time. One is for the Queen. The other two are for the Princess to choose from. Males have no diplomatic say in any matter. Their sole purpose is to breed and to keep the Queen or Princess' company.

Powers (can have two planet based powers): Shape Shifting and Ice

Personality: She'll do anything to get what she wants. She likes to change her body to turn into another person, just to trick people.

Likes: Using People, Tricking People, and Moonlight

Dislikes: Fairies, Love, Light

Personality Flaws: Rude, Talkative, Way too opinionated (very much like Rebecca)

A saying/catch phrase that your character would say: "I'll be damned if I fall in love. I'll be out of my mind if I fall in love with you!"

Appearance: Candice has long pin straight blonde hair. She has bangs that are, also, straight and always well-kept. She's about 5'7" with ivory skin and piercing light blue/grey eyes.

Every day wear: She wears a very tight knee-length dark blue tight leather skirt. It has a slit on the side going up to the mid-thigh. She wears grey stilettos with ice band around her ankle, which acts as a . She has a light blue flock bustier corset. She has a tattoo that signifies the branding of her royalty. A painful experience but well worth it.

Sleepwear: A see-through blue mid-thigh length night gown.

Fairy/Witch/Wizard/Specialist Appeal: Same dark blue skirt but the slit would be deeper and the skirt itself shorter. The ice band around her ankle begins to wrap around her whole thigh. The shirt is the same.

Fairy Level (if one): N/A  
Specialists Weapon of Choice: N/A

Attacks:

Worst Fear ~ She turns into what the opponents worst fear is. Extremely effective

5,000 Dagger Strike ~ This would be her strongest move that would leave her drained. She creates 5,000 ice daggers and hurls them at her opponent.

Mental Breakdown ~ Makes her opponent have a mental breakdown.

Defenses:

Confusion = She turns into the person her opponent loves most, thus making them not want to attack her.

Ice Coffin = Self-explanatory, it encases her in an ice coffin. Easily destroyed through fire attacks

*Note; If someone were to stab her or throw an attack at her while she was changing, she would be in critical care for weeks*

Family: Her Majesty, Queen Verruca Keat and since men are not given names; her father is just King MMMMCMXCIX, which is 4,999.  
Candice will be the 5,000 Queen to rule her planet when it comes time for her to choose.

Relationship: Can be with anyone or my OC:

Bonded Pixie (You can have a Dark Pixie if you're a witch or a Specialist Pixie [Preferably male pixie] if you're a Specialist): Jada, Dark Pixie of Lies

Pixie Description: Long, brown, wavy hair with streaks of white. Jada wears a white, ripped, upper thigh length dress, forearm length brown gloves, and mid-thigh length brown boots.  
She is the Dark Pixie of Lies. She tells Candice when someone is lying to her. She, also, can use her magic to trick people into believing a lie.

Home Planet Pet: A white ice dog - extremely vicious and only responds to bonded witch.

Bio: Instead of being taught at her home planet, Candice demanded that she be taught by the best at Cloud Tower. Plans were made and she was sent to the school for young witches. She, now, excels in Potions and in Hexes.

Good or Evil:  
Evil

* * *

Name:  
Age:  
Birthday:  
Race (Fairy/Witch/Specialist/Wizard):  
Position (Student, Enemy, Friend, Teacher, Hottie .-.):

Planet:  
Planet Description:

Powers (can have two planet based powers):

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality Flaws:

A saying/catch phrase that your character would say:

Appearance:

Every day wear:

Sleepwear:

Fairy/Witch/Wizard/Specialist Appeal:

Fairy Level (if one):

Specialists Weapon of Choice:

Attacks:

Defenses:

Family:

Relationship: with anyone or my OC:  
*Note; if you're going to make it with your other OC, then you must specify how you would like the pair to become..one .-.?

Bonded Pixie (Can be a Dark Pixie if you're a witch or a Specialist Pixie [has to be a male Pixie] if you're a Specialist):

Pixie Description:

Home Planet Pet:

Bio:

Good or Evil:

* * *

Have fun, go into detail, and good luck! Post your OC's in the reviews

~B


End file.
